mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Fangirl! }} }} And... I'm embarrassed. Also, um... if you want, I'd like to recommend a show to you. You might've heard of it, but I dunno...}} Give the first couple of episodes a shot, 'K?}} }} I've been busy. Why do you think I'd like it so much? }} Oh. Well, I'll try it tonight. Isn't the movie called The Disappearance of --her name--'' or something? }} Page Deletion }} Sim: Moods... HIII! New Request Hello Blanky! Could you change MySims hair color to pink and change my eyes to Annie's.Could you also do these moods? *Happy *Deafult *Shocked *Rejected *verycute *cry Thats all for now! Thanks!Jessica9316 23:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Moo Hi! OMG! HOW ARE YOU!? Jessica9316 16:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Jessica9316 19:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you do request now? Because,I really want it.Please Jessica9316 21:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) SORRY I COULD GIVE YOU SOME PIE!!!! Jessica9316 22:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll be here when you get it done.Jessica9316 23:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) This the picturer I want to you to change of me!Jessica9316 00:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The Real Housewives are all fake. }} I'VE STARTED WATCHING AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! The first episode is badly scripted, but I love teh episodes afterwards! }} YOU MUST! I COMMAND YOU! Lawlz. Why don't you click the smiley of ohdearness? ---> }} Lawlz. I saw that...}} }} By the way, you said you hate gum, right? Why? I'M OBSESSED WITH IT! No. I don't watch stuff at all during the weekdays. Only the weekends.}} I love gum. I always get a pack when I can. I constantly am chewing on it. I chew on it at school. Fortunately, I'm never caught with it. I just don't watch T.V. much anymore. I watch Harry's Law, The Real Housewives, Adventure Time, and a few other shows, but nothing as I used to. And as for watching shows online, I prefer to watch them in the middle of the night. }} }} That's the whole point! Check yo' e-mail, guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl! }} Oprah said I replied.}} Or join some random discussion. Aang said I responded.}} JUST DO IT! All you have to do is say hello. Besides, we'll have to advertise our trial, eventually... Your mother said I responded.}} Kira said I *falls down dead before I can say responded*}} }} I recently listened to this song. It's really good. Kinda sad, but they put it in an upbeat tone, which is kinda confusing... My soul said I replied.}} Al Roker said I replied.}} Snooki said I replied.}} Pikachu! Use response!}} Jigglypuff! Use response!}} ). Mr. Trite said I replied.}} Um, he's older... That glimmerous fop said I replied.}} repsonded.}} Thanks. Request Change I 'll like to change a few things on my request. Change the eyes to Tardisgirl's take of the freckles and add a heart face paint. Outfit:Keep it the same. Hair and Color same hair but, pink Jessica9316 21:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh Noes *sniffs* }} }} Hi! Hi,how are you?Could you add this smiley to the smiley page? Jessica9316 22:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and when did you say could do my request?Jessica9316 22:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay then!Jessica9316 22:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait!? What do we look like, waiters!? ? Are you busy?Jessica9316 23:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You don't see me smacking you with my money To talk.Jessica9316 23:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you ever wanted to get Sims 3 Medvial?Jessica9316 00:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Its not an Expation pack.Jessica9316 00:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I did too.I it said the back of the box and a review said its stand-alone.Jessica9316 00:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, these are the Rolls * Monarch (King or Queen) being this you can be in supreme power but,so random person will hate you and try to kill you. *Kinght fighting Drangons and other people to the death *Wizards.Have awsome powers and help keep the place in peace *Priest:To help confert people to the good or bad sides *Mercants;Sell things I 'll tell more when I get there!Jessica9316 01:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep! there alot more New Traits here one *A Whale Eat My Parents Jessica9316 01:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Whale Ate My Parents Here its information Carnivorous, Sim-eating whales were a constant threat back in Medieval times. Indeed, legend has it that the ocean was formed from the tears of orphaned children whose parents were devoured by these underwater menaces. This trait will give your sim a negative moodlet if they don't regularly "shout at the ocean" or go on a whale hunting expedition. A successful hunt results in a +30 focus bonus that lasts for 11 hours. I say its a Mystery trait but, it says a normal triat. Jessica9316 01:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Here alot more traits! * Adventurous * ·''' Chivalrous * '''· Creative Cook * ·''' Dedicated '''· *Earthy ·''' Eloquent *·''' Evil ·''' Excitable *·''' Friendly *'·' Fun-Loving *'·' Good *'·' Greedy *'·' Haggler *'·' Hopeful Orphan *'·' Jokester * ·''' Loves Family *·''' Scholarly *'·' Solitary *'·' Unkempt'·' *Vain There alot more traits for this game.Jessica9316 01:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Off Topic: Did you know I was attacked by a dog today. Jessica9316 01:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I was just sitting outside and this Great Dane looked at me then he attacked me. For no reason!Jessica9316 01:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Waking alone but,my little sister saved me!Jessica9316 02:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to got to bed see ya later!Jessica9316 02:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you can do my request today?Jessica9316 20:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So yes or no?Jessica9316 23:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then.........Jessica9316 23:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Could you change th hair color to Blond?(I wanted to use my real hair color) and deleted the heart face paint I requested Jessica9316 13:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) WHY DO YOU LIKE POTATOES???????Jessica9316 16:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you fix my picturer .Where it is white finish the pink background on it and when you get my request done add the happy mood picturer of me to it!Jessica9316 17:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Jessica9316 17:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Here the new one!Jessica9316 17:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I need you add this face paint.You know how Dolly has the pink stuff under her eyes ,could you add that to my request.Jessica9316 13:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanky could you fix my word bubble Jessica9316 14:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ANTI THE∞HOLiC }} WHAT THE HECK? What happened?!?! Ibby got Banned! HELP US OUT! Joey 066 21:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! You can blame that troll! Blanky! Go talk to the main wikians, or see if they can get over here. Joey 066 21:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) When you do, tell them I need to talk to them about this issue.Joey 066 21:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Shtuff Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer. }} Request Could you do my request?Snow Princess31 23:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any time to remake my MySims.You may not see the freckles. --Snow Princess31 21:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups but if he was stupid enough to spray the BABY squirrel with pepper spray in front of a bunch of kids, he might've done something like that y'know? I don't think he would've actually killed the squirrel in front of the kids.... i wouldn't let it happen }} ... when you inhale it, you start coughing, burning of the eyes.... it causes an irritation to the skin, but that's nothing compared to the pain it gives when ur sprayed directly in the eyes. Cops use it to get people down and to stun them.}} Hey? Do you see my message?Snow Princess31 22:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups (cont.) it rhymes with "Pearl", which, sadly, is my middle name. I take it you've been nicknamed "Blanky"?}} that's what i would do.}} Request Could add freckles and make my picture transparent?Snow Princess31 21:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Good News! * * I finnaly got an avatar in my icon! You were right it was easy! Jeffrey 17:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Prince12